The tale of Pandora's Box
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Conner has to tell a story to get into the MIDNIGHT SOCIATYhe tells of a music box of Cordy’s that has the power to turn Angel to Angelus
1. Prologue: Campfire tales

THE TALE OF PANDORA'S BOX  
  
~I don't own Are You Afraid of the Dark of Angel~  
  
~~~  
  
Around a campfire a group of girls were talking.  
  
"So Kristen I hera we have a newbie coming tonight," said Kiki.  
  
"Yeh," said Kristen, "I wonder what he is going to be like."  
  
"How do you knw it is a he," said Betty Ann.  
  
"Well," said Kristen, "I know that his name is Connor."  
  
"SO," said Kiki.  
  
"It sounds like a guys name," said Kristen.  
  
Just then three boys headed over to where the girls were. Two of them looked like siblings and the third one was blindfolded.  
  
"Girls," said Gary the older of the brouthers, "this is Conner Chase."  
  
The younger boy bulled off Connor's blindfold.  
  
"He's cute," said Kiki.  
  
"Well Connor," said Betty Ann, "do you have what it takes to become a member of the MIDNIGHT SOCIATY."  
  
"Um," said Connor, "I guess."  
  
"Well to become a member," said Gary, "you have to tell us a story."  
  
"I have a good one," said Connor pullingout a mucic box.  
  
****  
  
Music can be a good thing, it can cheer someone up when your down.BUT what it music could change someone into a vishous monster.  
  
****  
  
"Woa," said Kiki.  
  
****  
  
I call my story THE TALE OF PANDORA'S BOX  
  
****  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.Hope you liked the teaser 


	2. The Tale of Pandoras Box

THE TALE OF PANDORA'S BOX  
  
~I don't own Are You Afraid of the Dark of Angel~  
  
~~~  
  
****  
  
I call my story THE TALE OF PANDORA'S BOX.  
  
Once upon a time or whatever there was a lady named Cordlia. Now Cordlia worked as a secretary at Angel Investigations in LA. One day her and her boyfriend Angel who by the way was a Vampire with a soul were just hanging around when there was a knock on their door.  
  
****  
  
"Hold up Connor," said Betty Ann, "a VAMPIRE with a SOUL."  
  
"Just let me finish," said Connor.  
  
****  
  
'Package for a Cordlia," said the delivery guy.  
  
Cordlia signed and was handed a square package. When she opened it she found a beautiful music box. Cordlia figured it was a gift from Angel because where else would something as beautiful as that box would come from.  
  
"Angel," said Cordlia, "I love it."  
  
"Love what Cordy," aid Angel.  
  
"The music box you got me," said Cordlia.  
  
"What music box," said Angel.  
  
"This one," said Cordlia, "listen."  
  
Cordlia opened up the box as music began to play. All of a sudden Cordlia felt a strange vibe.  
  
"Oh my gosh," said Cordlia after blinking a few times to check if she was crazy,  
  
"ANGELUS."  
  
****  
  
"You don't mean THE Angelus," said Kiki.  
  
"I do," said Connor.  
  
****  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me again Cordy," said Angelus.  
  
"NO," said Cordlia, "But how did you get here."  
  
"You don't know," said Angels, "you were always a stupid girl."  
  
"HEY," said Cordlia, "I'm saying you didn't just make love to Buffy since she's not here so what did you do."  
  
"Ha," said Angelus, "like I'd tell you."  
  
"Hold on a sec," said Cordlia as she shut the music box, "Now Angelus TELL ME."  
  
"Excuse me Cordy," said Angel, "why are upset."  
  
"ANGEL," said Cordy, "but you were just."  
  
"Let me guess Angelus," said Angel.  
  
"Yeh and If I'm not mistaken," said Cordlia, " I know how it happened."  
  
Cordlia opened the music box again.  
  
"Angelus," Cordlia said.  
  
"Yes Bitch I'm here," Angelus said.  
  
She shut the box.  
  
"But Angel who would want to send me a music box that would turn you into Angelus," said Cordlia.  
  
"I have no Idea," said Angel, "but we should destroy it."  
  
"Good Idea," said Cordlia picking up a hammer and smashing the box.  
  
"Glad that's over," said Angel.  
  
THE END.  
  
****  
  
"Wow," said Kristen good story." 


	3. Epilogue

THE TALE OF PANDORA'S BOX  
  
~I don't own Are You Afraid of the Dark of Angel~  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow," said Kristen good story."  
  
~~~  
  
"Thanks Kris," said Connor.  
  
"Your in," said Gary.  
  
"So," said Betty Ann, "what's with the music box you have."  
  
"Well," said Connor, "The music box was put back together."  
  
"So that's the same box Cordlia had," said Kiki, "how did you get it."  
  
"My dad," said Connor, "ANGEL."  
  
~~~ 


End file.
